Green Sheep
by Blue November
Summary: Bridge can't sleep, so neither can Sky. Winner Best Short Story 2007 What a Character Awards!


Disclaimer: Power Rangers still not mine, but hey we can all dream right? Zzzzzz…..mmmmm Sky….zzzzzz….hehehe Bridge…..zzzzzz…….

_You know the more I write about our friends at the SPD the more I'm finding Bridge to be my favorite character. Sure Sky's stoic and brooding and has hidden depths (and oh yeah HOT) but Bridge is so cute and funny and well a bit like me in his thought process. I just haven't been able to keep myself up while attempting to stand on my head._ SO _expect a lot of these Bridge one shots cause they're funny and give me a nice break from my other story (Shifting Hearts! Yes I know shameless plug.) Hope you enjoy Bridge's and my mindless ramblings! Oh and most of these are set before Endings cause Sky's reactions to Bridge are usually priceless so it's more fun to still have them as roommates._

"psst……Sky?" Bridge stared at his roommate attempting to discern in the dark whether or not he was really sleeping.

"psssst……Sky? Are you sleeping?" His response was a muffled groan as Sky buried his face farther into his pillow hoping if he didn't hear him maybe he would stop talking.

"psssssst….Sky! If you're awake don't say anything."

Sky gave in. It was better to get this over with quickly. Then maybe he could get at least a few hours sleep before morning training.

"What is it Bridge?"

"Oh good! You are awake." Bridge bounced up into a sitting position, to better see his new companion in insomnia. "Well since your up you can keep me company. I can't sleep."

"Bridge it's..."He turned to the clock and stared blurrily at the red numbers not wanting to believe the glowing truth," …2:37 in the morning! Weren't you asleep an hour ago?"

"Well yeah but that was an hour ago, now I'm not asleep but I'd like to be, it's just I'm not sure how to get back to sleep again, and I thought since you're so good at going to sleep maybe you could help me." He looked expectantly at the Blue Ranger.

Sky silently cursed the roommate god's that felt the need to smite him so. At this moment he would have taken Jack and his smelly shoes, or Z and her blaring music, or even Syd and all the pink, frilly, lacey, stuffed animals that would infest the room, _at least they're all asleep._

"Have you tried a glass of warm milk?" he offered.

"With or without chocolate?" Bridge inquired

"Without."

The Green Ranger wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"Why would you warm up milk without putting chocolate in it? And more importantly why would you drink it?"

"How about running a couple laps?" Sky prayed to the benevolent roommate gods for Bridge to go running and leave him be.

"Why would I want to do that when I would just be running more for training when I woke up?"

Sky again cursed the vengeful roommate gods.

"Have you tried reading a book?"

"No."

"Have you tried jumping jacks?"

"No."

"Have you tried listening to yourself talk for five minutes?"

"No" Bridge wondered why listening to himself talk would make him fall asleep.

"Did you try **anything** before you woke me up?"

"No."

Sky wanted to scream out in frustration. He **had** been sleeping. And it was good sleep. He was having a dream, with these three beautiful…..

"Sky?"

Sky's eyes snapped back open as the remainder of his dream faded into oblivion.

"Try counting sheep." Sky pulled the dark blue comforter up around his head mourning his lost dream.

Bridge looked at the Blue Rangers blanket covered form inquisitively.

"Sheep doing what?"

"Smothering you to death…." Sky grumbled quietly into his pillow.

"What?"

"Jumping…" Sky corrected "….over fences." He quickly added seeing the question waiting on Bridges lips.

"Sheep …jumping ….over fences…got it." Bridge laid back down in his full body pajamas and began counting the imaginary sheep aloud.

"Baaaa...One. Baaaa…Two. Baaaa…Three. Baaaa…Four. Baaaa…Five. Baaaa…"

_No one would blame me _Sky contemplated, staring wild-eyed at the ceiling._ They'd never know…I could hide the body…I could plead insanity due to lack of sleep……._

"Sky?" Bridge sat back up.

The grown man was almost in tears. He tossed off his blankets in exasperation, sitting up to look the soon to be non-existent Green Ranger, in the eyes.

"What Bridge! What could possible be so important at three in the morning!"

"Why don't sheep shrink when it rains?"

Sky felt his body begin to tremble with anticipation. His hands slowly rising from his sides making their way to the victim's throat. _Better to make it quick. No noise. No mess._

"I mean wool sweaters shrink when you dry them," Bridge continued naive to the psychotic gleam in the eye's of his best friend.

"So wouldn't it stand to reason that when it rains, as the sheep dry, wouldn't they shrink?"

Sky actually stopped to consider this in his insanity. After a few moments he answered.

"The dryer."

"The dryer?"

"Yes. The dryer." Sky could feel the sanity filtering from his mind " Wool sweaters only shrink if you put them in the dryer. That's why you always have to drip dry wool. So that it doesn't shrink."

"So what you're saying is that after it rains, if we gathered up all the sheep and stuck them into really big dryers, we would have shrunken sheep!" Bridge was amazed by the revelation. It was so simple! Why hadn't he thought of it?

Both men sat on the edge of their respective beds contemplating the possibilities.

"That would be really noisy," said Bridge breaking the momentary quiet, "like shoes in the dryer but worse" The Green Ranger began to imitate the sound of sheep in a dryer.

"BAAAA…thump, thump. BAAAA…thump, thump. BAAAA…thump,thump."

Sky shook his head despondently. It was getting really late. Or really early...Or…oh God he was starting to think like Bridge.

"Good night Bridge." The Blue Ranger all but stated.

Sky reclined into his bed deciding that the process of disposing of the body would just take too long and lead to him getting even less sleep then he already was. He tried desperately to get comfortable again and closed his eyes. Bridge had already laid back down pondering the uses of a pygmy sheep.

Blessed, silent, moments passed. Sky could feel his eyelids taking on the properties of a ton of bricks, as sleep began to make his re-acquaintance.

"Sky…?"

"What?" _Homicidal thoughts slowly resurfacing._

"Can we get a sheep?"


End file.
